roblox_dcufandomcom-20200213-history
Clifford DeVoe
: "Your abilities are nothing compared to the power of limitless thought." : ― Clifford DeVoe Professor Clifford DeVoe, also known as The Thinker,' '''is a history professor at Central City University and a criminal mastermind. During the torrential thunderstorm that granted Barry Allen his connection to the Speed Force, DeVoe was struck by lightning while wearing the Thinking Cap, which in turn amplified his intellect. Having acquired an intelligence far beyond anything anybody could imagine, DeVoe currently works alongside his wife and partner-in-crime Marlize DeVoe. Their main objective is to bring about the Enlightenment, a plot he has orchestrated to diminish the intelligence of everyone on Earth. Biography Early Life Clifford DeVoe was born on May 8, 1975, and raised in South Africa. Studies and Teaching When he grew up, he studied history and econometrics at the University of Johannesburg. Clifford first took a teaching position at the University of Oxford, specialising in the history of warfare and military strategy, focusing largely on the early Middle Ages. At the university, Clifford met Marlize, and the two fell in love and got married. In 2006, he would accept an invitation to become a professor at Central City University, moving to live in Central City, Ohio. Birth of the Thinker Becoming a Metahuman DeVoe and his wife, now living in Central City, worked on adapting to their new lives and saw progress for human development through the acceleration of mind, with DeVoe thinking that his own genius was not enough to achieve their plan of "distributing knowledge" throughout society. The couple developed a machine to amplify DeVoe's intelligence, dubbed the Thinking Cap, that would later be powered when a bolt of lightning from a storm hit DeVoe. As a result, DeVoe became a Metahuman with an intelligence far beyond anything anybody could imagine. Discovering Barry Allen The following morning, Clifford DeVoe discovered that a student at Central City University had also been struck by lightning in the forensics lab and rushed to hospital following the discovery of his body. Upon the discovery that the student was Barry Allen, DeVoe and his wife Marlize kept watch over Allen and were able to quickly deduce that he was the speedster that would later go by the name of the Flash. Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Metahuman Physiology (Brain Only)': After being struck by lightning while wearing the Thinking Cap, DeVoe's already high mental capacities were enhanced to superhuman levels. The Thinking Cap also shielded his body, leaving him unharmed from the bolt of lightning. ** Superhuman intelligence: The vastly augmented parameters of DeVoe's mentality have pushed his ability to process, react, memorise, deduce, analyse, and simply comprehend to surreal levels, able access any thoughts far faster and more efficiently than normal human levels, even exceeding any speedster. Before gaining his augmented intellect, DeVoe was an accomplished and well-known professor of history in all its forms. Even more, his intellect is continuously expanding, quite possibly ranking him the greatest mind on the planet, making the intellects of other recognised geniuses seeming pathetic in comparison. To his credit, he solved many mysteries with his intelligence, including Riemann's hypothesis, Hilbert's 15th problem, and Jack the Ripper's true identity. DeVoe claims he can calculate and deduce the answer to almost any question and anticipate any potential outcome, and to his credit has anticipated every action his enemies have taken several steps ahead of him as if being clairvoyant. Abilities * Master Tactician: DeVoe's intelligence makes him a near-flawless planner, able to assess and account for the numerous variables, both natural events, and people's instinctual reaction, and from this effectively manipulate the situation to unfold as he sees fit. His talent for planning enables him to prepare dozens of steps ahead. * Multilingual: DeVoe is capable of fluently speaking English, Japanese, French, Italian, Mandarin, and several other languages. Equipment * Thinking Cap:''' '''The Thinking Cap is a device created by Clifford and Marlize DeVoe to enhance the capabilities of the human mind. When Clifford used the cap to become the Thinker, it was powered by the same lightning storm which gave Barry Allen his Metahuman abilities, increasing DeVoe's intelligence to that never seen before. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Central City University Staff